


how does it feel like

by eveljerome



Series: thorki prompt fics [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Child Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Ice Skating, Implied Sexual Content, Loki among the Avengers, M/M, Mpreg, Nerd Thor, Perfectionist Loki, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Thor lusting after Loki always, Top Thor (Marvel), Tumblr Prompt, and promises of, and they like to win, bedroom gymnastics, the thirst is real in the 3rd chapter, they are a good team, young loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveljerome/pseuds/eveljerome
Summary: Short/-ish prompt fills from tumblr, general and nsfw. / 2019 edition1. thorki prompt: figure skating AU2. Loki and Clint Barton having a parenting conversation3. nsfw, Thor returning from a long war campaign and not being able to keep his hands off Loki4. Young Thor comforting young Loki





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if there's something that i've forgotten to tag, drop me a comment and i'll add it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt by amaltheagrey: Thorki prompt: figure skating AU

Loki never believed in luck. Only in hard work and more hard work. 

And seeing Thor across from him, lacing up the skates .. it seemed impossible. There was no way Thor had gotten in a position to try out for the competition without cheating. His comment ‘oh, just lucky, I guess’ made Loki suspicions as hell.

But. 

He would give him benefit of the doubt. First he needed to see if Thor won’t fall on his face in practice.

“Alright, finish up. Your first task, and this is crucial.” Loki looked from one eager face, to another, and another, already ready to crush their dreams. “I’ll be in the middle of the ice rink. Your task is to catch me.” And with a smirk, he clicked the music on, before leaving the remote on a chair and getting on ice.

Two of the eager competitors almost face planted in the ice as soon as they got on it, They wouldn’t get their potential team through inter-college competition, not to mention regionals. 

National competition seemed like a far-off dream. 

He let them suffer on their own, and instead watched the others. Three of them were better—holding on their feet and more or less fluidly skating towards him. 

Thor was the last to come on ice.

Thor. Loki had to frown at him. Thor was a scholarly nerd, no matter how buffed he looked. He loved libraries and his glasses. He had no place in a college ice skating tryouts. And yet here he was. 

Skating, and rather quickly towards Loki. “Shit.”

Backing up, Loki smirked. Well. It looks like this year they won’t be as hopeless as last year. Someone on team actually knew how to skate. There was an obvious heaviness to Thor’s movements, betraying a past of playing ice hockey. And yet, here he was. 

“Missed the ice?” Loki was skating backwards, evading Thor and swaying in the music a bit.  
“Actually, yes.”

And now that was unfair. Thor’s smile was the nicest and brightest Loki could imagine, already shivering a bit. This was bound to become complicated. But then—Loki liked complicated. And trophies, but with him and Thor, and three other trainable skaters, they had their shot.  
Perhaps they could even reach regionals. 

~~  
Waking in Thor’s arms was pleasant as hell. Especially after the exhausting kinda-marathon sex they had last night.

“Three days before the competition, you ready?” Loki crawled over Thor, caressing his cheek. Fingers running lower, tickling a bit at Thor’s chest. Contemplating teasing at Thor’s nipples.  
“Probably more ready than you.” Thor smirked, one of his hands sneaking under the blanket to pinch Loki’s butt. “Being sore won’t help you win.”

“Hmm. But it will make me feel better.” Smiling, he leaned further to kiss Thor. Those lips were the most kissable of all the lips Loki had the pleasure of tasting in his life. Thor had the best pout—whenever Loki tracked him down in the library, concentrating on a study report—he wanted to pounce, and have him there in the library. 

They had already scared a few other library goers when Loki lost patience and corralled Thor into the book stacks to kiss him senseless. 

“We should get up.” Thor whispered between the kisses, touching his lips to Loki’s. 

“Should. But will we?”

 

~~  
Group routine was easy. Single performances as well. Now a duo—that was a challenge. But a pleasant one. And one they absolutely perfected.

They already had heard all the possible whispers and comments. Thor didn’t look like a slim ice-skater. He had the hockey player’s build. But Loki was a very very good partner. He was also an even better coach. 

And getting Thor to be more fluid, graceful, and all over sexy was something he excelled at. Bedroom gymnastics only helped. 

They scored well on the group routine—not excellent and it was clear that here they wouldn’t get any further. There was nothing bad about their group, others were just better. But there was always next year, and Loki could already see determination on other’s faces. They would score much higher next year.

In single performances Loki aced it, but he wasn’t overly surprised about it. He had been skating for most of his life and had tried out of Olympics as well. He was good enough for it, but his ambition was to get another person on his level. Showing the world that not only he was good enough, but he could get anyone else just as good at it.

Thor finally looked nervous enough for the competition. But as soon as they stepped on ice .. they were in the zone, smirking at each other. Daring the other to do better.

The song started and they were off. Thor did the most perfect lifts, twirling Loki in air. They had worked on the choreography long enough to be able to perform it in their sleep. And it was always Thor who pushed for more daring moves and transitions.

So Loki just put them in, and in the end it payed off. Not a single deduction and the only place someone could complain would be the rather explicit posing. But from a technical standpoint everything was perfect.

The scores proved that. They got less on the interpretation score, but overall they came in second. Which was enough to qualify for regional competition.

 

~~  
Loki was nervously awaiting the complete list of other colleges that had qualified for the regionals. And in the end he was right to be nervous.

With a sigh, he leaned back in the couch, snuggling up to Thor. “You will have to be perfect. Well. You already are, but you will have to be more perfect.”

Thor didn’t even ask why, just ruffled Loki’s hair and kissed his temple. Loki would explain on his own. 

“We’ll be up against my brother, and Byleistr is damn good on skates.” He poked the laptop screen, still open on the list of colleges, with a toe. Pulling the leg back, he pressed more closely to Thor, finding a place in his lap. “Everything will depend on who is skating with.”

“We’re very good at this, Loki.” Thor smiled at him, his hands pulling Loki closer to him, surrounding him on all sides with warmth.

“Yeah. I want to see his face when we take the first place.” While their relationship wasn’t bad per se, it wasn’t the overly friendly kind either. But competing for the same goal, that could either push them apart, or bring them closer.

“You will.” 

 

~~  
Putting a number together was best meditation for Loki. A Thor laying about in his field of vision distracted him a great deal, but it always was good distraction. Giving him ideas and even more moves they could put in.

Bedroom gymnastics was as fun as ice skating for Loki. And Thor was a very good partner. 

They were determined to win, and enjoy every second of doing so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt by anonymous: fic prompt What I really would like is a moment with Clint waking up in the night and sees Loki in the kitchen feeding his infant child and the two talk, with Clint having a hard time trying to see Loki as a father towards his kids.

The scream didn’t even wake him up. 

Loki just sighed, pushing his pillow towards Thor, “I’ll go.” As much as he loved his and Thor’s child, it was still exhausting. It was his turn tonight doing the care and feeding. 

Using magical means to keep the baby dry and comfortable was an option, but Loki didn’t trust his own magic at the moment. Pregnancy and assorted hormones were all out of whack—half the time he woke up in his jotun skin, noticing it only when brushing teeth and finally taking a look in the mirror.

Settling on Midgard had its better and worse qualities, but at least staying with the Avengers, no one really was surprised that sometimes Loki wasn’t in the same skin tone, or of the same gender as the day before. 

While on Alfheim there was enough magic to see more shapeshifters then on another realm, in the end they had chosen Midgard to raise their child. At least for the first few years. 

Surviving Asgardians and those that had been living for one or another reason elsewhere had come here as well. Together with midgardian technology experts they created Asgardia, a floating city.

Living there would have been a good option, but in the end he and Thor had settled among the Avengers. Loki had managed to settle old scores and grudges with most of them, assisting in incident clean-ups as well.

 

~~  
Loki was humming a lullaby, sitting on a kitchen chair, when he heard the footsteps. His magic would have told him who it was immediately, but for the moment he had to rely on his hearing. He gathered little Vali closer to his chest, focusing on feeding him, somewhat dreading the inevitable silent treatment. 

At least they were past murder attempts and the hawk trying to harm him. But nowhere near civil. On the other hand, perhaps tonight would be a chance to fix things between them. So that they could work together more easily.

Or at least to co-exist among other Avengers.

Loki tightened his fingers on the bottle, looking down, giving Barton a chance to decide if he wanted to stay or leave.

“Huh.”

Loki twitched, frowning. He hadn’t expected conversation from the get-go. 

“Didn’t peg you as the parental type.” 

Looking up, he observed Clint Barton. There was definitely some caution in the approach, a vigilance, never let go. But there was some sort of ease as well. As if Barton had deliberated and reached some sort of conclusion about Loki. 

Shrugging, Loki lifted the bottle when Vali started making more hungry noises. “And yet here I am.” A statement of both location and determination. He would stay here and have a place to be. 

“Soo, are those legends true then? All the .. horse stuff?”

With a long-suffering sigh, Loki shook his head, “Rumors. Some deliberate, some accidental. Tall tales across a bonfire. Most are drunk Thor’s fault. But .. to answer your implied question—Vali isn’t my firstborn, no.” He knew very well that there was obvious sadness on his face. 

“Hm.” Barton was now frowning instead. After several minutes of silence and quiet moving of kitchen items and food preparation, “I’m sorry. Whatever happened, that—no one should experience that.”

“Thank you.” Loki had been focusing on Vali, who in turn had mostly fallen asleep.

“I hope you prove all of my thoughts wrong.” Barton said in goodbye, when Loki was getting all of his things together, gently holding Vali at his chest.

Nodding, Loki stood up to go, “Thank you, for your words, and for this conversation.” Perhaps they weren’t done with mistrust, but at least they both could attest that they were able to be in a room together alone without any bloodshed or raised voices even.

 

~~  
Vali was back asleep, and Loki slid into bed next to Thor. Kissing his cheek, he pulled the blanket over his head, hiding from everything. Here in quiet and darkness, next to Thor, feeling his warmth was the safest. 

Loki decided to enjoy the sleep for the next two hours before inevitable Vali would wake him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt by anonymous: thor returning from a long war campaign and not being able to keep his hands off loki even if it’s in a inappropriate place, the palace maybe

Thor had a wish to drop the hammer to the floor and ravish Loki where he stood, but manners and the presence of other still stopped him. But he knew that it would not last long.

The long tables were filled with food and mead and every warrior and Asgard’s inhabitant, all ready to fill the day with revelry, with ancient and new tales of war and adventures. So ready to forget about their own boring lives that they lived vicariously through others, those still able-bodied and willing to fight for their realm. Thor didn’t begrudge them this, but would have been far more pleased with them as a back-up on the battlefield. 

But he and Mjolnir were strong and young and both could defeat numerous opponents. Every win reminded him of Loki, who kept smirking before Thor’s departure that his pride would one day take a fall, and then it would be Loki who would return Thor to their realm, as a savior. Thor only scoffed that such a day would not arrive soon. If he were the master of the universe, and of fate then such a day would never come. 

Thor was far more glad to return and see what Loki has been up to, what new crafts and spells he had learned, ready to talk about them, so see it any of them would be useful on a battlefield. For it was a deep wish of his, to have Loki not just a savior, but as a battle brother, fighting right next to him. He suspected that Loki didn’t have such bloodlust and was avoiding sharing with Thor battle-worthy spells on purpose. 

Even so, Thor never lingered overmuch on the battlefield and returned home always as fast as he could. Because the win always brought with him lust and arousal, such that only Loki could sate him. 

And he wanted Loki oh so much at the moment. 

Sitting through the requisite tales and drinks, Thor kept leering at Loki across the table, undressing him with his eyes, already imagining what they would do not hours later. It brought a wonderful ending to a wonderful day, but it still made him squirm in place. And feeling one of Loki’s feet under the table caressing his own made him even more impatient.

He noticed Loki’s smirk, when he finally had enough. Quickly sitting up, Thor almost overturned the table, grinning at Loki in return. Excusing himself, he left the feasting hall behind in a wave of cheers and well wishes. 

He heard Loki’s footsteps follow him not minutes later. They were soft tread of a predator, knowing that it’s prey was going towards its trap. Which was their interconnected rooms in this scenario.

Walking faster, Thor rounded the last bend in the corner and flattened himself against the wall, listening for the approaching footsteps. 

They had stopped and started again, as if Loki sensed the ambush, but decided to push forwards anyway. When they were one foot away from the bend, Thor swung around it, grabbing hold of Loki—grinning because it wasn’t a projection, but the true Loki in his grasp—and pushed him into the wall. 

Not a moment later he had plastered his own body against him, and was kissing Loki, deep and true. It was good to be home, but it was even better being in Loki’s arms once more.

“Ah, Thor—we’re still ah! Still in the hallway.” Loki shivered between the kisses, having missed Thor’s strength as well. 

“They care not. Nor I.” With another grin, Thor leaned downwards and was kissing and nipping along Loki’s neck. 

“Nghh, Thor! Ah. .. I care.” Loki was rubbing against him, keening between the harder bites. Pushing his neck against Thor’s teeth even while his hands were trying to push Thor away. Wanting the proof of Thor on him, but still clinging to propriety. 

“You shouldn’t. You look good like this. Wanton and needy and .. you missed me much, didn’t you?” Thor smiled, licking over Loki’s neck. One of his hands had traveled over Loki’s back, and into his trousers. Pushing between the cheeks he had to chuckle—Loki was wet and ready for him. “You missed my cock.” Letting his fingers prod deeper, Thor hooked one finger in Loki’s hole and pulled it more open. 

All Loki could do was moan. 

“I should have you right here, where every passerby would see exactly how much you missed me. But .. I know you’re not ready for that yet.” Pulling his hand out, Thor grabbed Loki by his hips and slung him over his shoulder, petting the butt that was suddenly right there. “When I’ll be king, I think I will have you on the throne. During every meeting and every feast. So that others know to fear and respect you. Because they could never have that position.”

Thor had to smirk and the little mewls Loki kept vocalizing, feeling his hard cock digging in his shoulder. 

Showing the door closed behind him, Thor didn’t hesitate in crossing the room and throwing Loki on the bed. The pelts were disturbed and the entire bed smelled like Loki. He didn’t have to guess that Loki’s own bed had been cold and empty during his absence. 

“Get rid of our clothes, why don’t you.” Thor felt magic wash over him, smiling down at Loki who was writhing on the pelts staring at Thor and salivating. “Good.” Stroking his own cock, he observed Loki on the bed.

Not much had changed in him since they were here together last, perhaps only Loki’s nails hadn’t been painted black. “Come here, Loki.” He pointed towards his cock. “Let your fingers feel me.” 

Yes, Thor hummed—the black nails and Loki’s delicate hands did look perfect wrapped around his cock. Pushing his hand through Loki’s hair, he brought him closer, letting him smell the arousal. Loki’s pupils were blown, and he was breathing unsteadily, his mouth open. Ready to swallow Thor down to his root. 

“One lick, one.” Thor was generous and pulled Loki closer by his hair. That tongue did deserve it’s nickname well. He had never had anyone that good and eliciting pleasure. “Silver tongue.” Smiling at Loki’s full-mouthed moan, he pulled him off. “Turn over.”

Bending Loki over the bed, he positioned him as he wanted. The first fuck was always fast, to get rid of the battle overflow. To fuck the win into Loki. Grabbing Loki’s ass cheeks, he parted them, looking at the hungry hole presented to him. “Perfect, needy, Loki. I missed you as well.” Thor let his cock rest against the hole, the cockhead leaking precome all over Loki’s ass. “Never a day without coming to the thoughts of you.”

Another moan from Loki and Thor was moving forwards, pushing his cock into him, plunging in and in and in, bottoming out. The heat and pressure around him was heady, making him shiver and moan aloud as well. “Good.” 

Caressing Loki’s back, he gave them both a moment to remember this feeling again. Him, inside Loki, and Loki, filled to the brim. Both feeling content and truly at home with each other.


	4. a sigh for his brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doing fic housekeeping - this is a previously posted fic  
> Published: 2015-03-09 Words: 981

Miserable and wet and angry. That was Loki at the moment. It was a prank gone wrong – that's all there was, really. Except Loki didn't think so. Especially when pranks were played at his expense. If he were the one to pull a prank, any prank – it would be no doubt be far more superior, would not hurt him personally and there would be no retribution. Ideally. Pranks by other Asgardians were definitely always and forever sub-par. If they by change were perpetrated by Thor, then maybe, (just maybe), Loki would tolerate (be secretly amused by) them.

But in this case it was Sif and the Bufoons Three at fault. Sure, some days they got along fine, but then sun would rise for another day and everyone suddenly found presence of others the most irritating of all the beings in this realm (and three bordering one's too).

Now the prank was done, and what was left were the consequences – namely Loki dripping wet, alone nowhere near the stables, with a ripped tunic, aching ankle and shin, with his horse on the loose somewhere, and in the pouring rain (did I mention its raining, rather heavily at the moment). The first and the last were no doubt consequence of Thor (of course, who else would encourage something so daunting and annoying), so Loki decided not to accept any apology from Thor about this whole debacle. Though he suspected that his inept sibling would not even notice that he was due an apology.

All Loki could do now was glare at the sky and stumble forward. The rain had raised several puddles in the grass already – but it was still preferable to the mud bath that was waiting for unsuspecting prey in the trail a few feet to his left.

It seemed like something close to an hour, but was probably closer to ten minutes, when Loki heard a horse (who elses horse would be outside in the pouring rain, hm?) neighing ahead. Thinking he could catch her and get them both back to the stables before anyone noticed, Loki marched forward far more quickly. After getting back to the palace, it would be easy to slip in, to his chambers unnoticed – so he could later pretend to the pranksters that their plan failed and he wasn't stranded horseless in the rain.

"Damn."

Sure, the horse was his. But so was his brother. Though Loki doubted Thor would find that sentiment amusing. Loki may belong to Thor (his own little brother) but not the other way around. The thought just added even more resentment against Thor in today's balance.

"Brother! Did you let your horse go on a hunt on her own? Very bold of you!"

Loki could only grit his teeth, to swallow a harsh reply that would no doubt would give Thor that pinched look about his eyebrows, whenever one of their tutors would begin a new topic. Thor preferred to go over already know things (no intellectual curiosity in his sibling what so ever).

Once Thor was closer, having walked the horse over to where Loki had stopped himself, his brother could not stop a smile and a laugh (and again at Loki's expense).

"Brother, you look a bit like a drowned rat .. then again that could be considered as an insult to the rodents .. hmm."

Loki decided that glaring would be the best possible response in this situation. It didn't stop Thor from ranting even more about the combination of Loki and being in the rain. Some of it even positive, but Loki could not see anything positive about being wet and miserable. Therefore he decided to block all of Thor's words out and walk past his brother. Or – stumble would be more precise term. Because he did have to somehow get off horseback in the first place (being thrown, don't recommend it)

"Brother?"

Thor's voice had suddenly lost its laughter and the next moment a hand grabbed Loki by the shoulder, stopping him from moving forward.

"What happened?"

There wasn't yet alarm in his brother's voice, only caution. And here Loki was ready to cast Thor as the main villain of the day for letting his friends run rampant all over Loki.

"Take a guess, dearest brother."

Loki mustered enough spite for his response, so that Thor could through his thick skull that Loki was angry and upset (see me, brother). Loki had stopped with Thor's hand on his shoulder (warm, always so warm), now not moving an inch, just looking forward, avoiding his brother's eyes.

The trail kept flooding and was sure to overflow soon. He despised mud. And rain. And Warriors Three. And Sif. And Thor too, though he had ways to redeem himself.

Beside him, Thor sighed – as only a long suffering brother could. They both had such sighs for each other. It was a sure sign that the matter at hand, whatever it was each time, was about to be settled by the other.

"Time apart would be wise, Loki. Let them be a few days alone and realize they miss you .."

"Miss me? They despise me!"

Loki had almost shouted, finally turning to face his brother.

"No, they don't. And you don't dislike them either."

He was about to add that it was a lie, that he hated them from the depths of his heart, but Thor pulled on his shoulder to embrace him – making Loki stumble again and voice a cry and this mishandling. The shin and the ankle were still in pain.

"Brother."

It was a question, an admonition and an apology all rolled into one. Only Thor could give so much emotion to a single word (that one word especially)

"Let's go."

Loki thought about arguing, but Thor was a warm presence at his side, so he swallowed any comments that wanted to arise. Thor, at least was forgiven (brother).


End file.
